The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire provided with stud holes, more particularly to a combination of a tread pattern and an arrangement of stud holes (or studs) capable of improving snow and ice performances as well as noise performance.
In order to improve running performance on snowy roads, pneumatic tires provided with metal studs are widely used. In such studded pneumatic tires, the arrangement of the studs has been designed, attaching importance to the running performance on snowy roads, but almost out of consideration of the noise generated by the studs.